kennet_40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolvers
The Absolvers are a mysterious space marine chapter. They dress in a dark blue armour and are played by Luke. They are notoriously retarded slightly unskilled in most areas of science and daemonology. They were present in the Aeran Crusade and are currently under siee by the new Waaaaggghhh!! Ghazkghul. The Inquisition really want to know who they are and why but, annoyingly, they have always had some coincidental protetion to their secrecy. They are thought to be corsairs or pirates as they own far too much stuff for a normal space marine chapter, most of which is not of Imperial Craft. They are known for repeated offenses of tech-heresy and always appear in the most surprising of places. The following is a compendium of all Inquisitorial records that have been collected about the Absolvers, or 'Absolved Sectors'. Other sources of information have been purged so that all information may be collated in one place. -''I, Inquisitor Theodore Nuallan, declare the Adeptus Astartes Chapter known as the 'Absolvers' 'Excommunicate Traitoris due to acts deemed heretical against the Imperium.-''' The Emperor protects. ] Chapter Organisation The Chapter organisation of the Absolvers is very confusing and generally lacks any sense about it. They will recruit from any species willing to join them, in order to bolster their numbers to extreme proportions. In addition to this, when they perform recruitment for their Astartes, it is a lot less tough training than usual Space Marine recruitment processes. As such, their marines are a little less skilled in general however due to the nature of the training, the space marine rejects are not dead or mentally traumatised and as such are recruited as shipmates. Strength The strength of the absolvers is currently un-known but observations have shown they have roughly 8 stolen battlebarges, 30 battleships, 20 strike cruisers and endless amounts of light ships ''whoever wrote this is a fucking liar - Theodore Nuallan. "O-Of course my Lord. They suffered a huge blow to their strength on Aera." ''Now they have virtually no Imperial made ships, opting mostly for their own designs as well as 'liberated' Tau, Eldar and Necron craft. They jump at the chance to steal Imperial vessels but rarely succeed in doing so. The amount of space marines in the chapter is also unknown. We know that they lost hundreds of Space Marines at least during the Aeran Crusade, however it is thought their numbers are much greater than a codex chapter. The Inquisitions spies have discovered that their homeworld (unknown) has been overrun by orks and they have been forced out. We also know that they plan to attack the craftworld of Biel-Tan to get back the Stormraven AGS Thunderfire. NOTE: Their attack on Biel-Tan was ultimately unsuccessful due to chaos forces invading Biel-Tan at the same time. After their deal with the Warmaster, though, it is suspected that the Chaos forces agreed to return the AGS Thunderfire to them. Of course, that would be impossible as the AGS Thunderfire is not on Biel-Tan- it is crashed in the deserts of Agripinaa. Illicit and Heretical Experimentation The Absolvers, seeking nothing but to further their own agenda, have been known to commit various (extremely heretical) acts around genetic science. After stealing an STC for cloning technology, they have experimented with turning numerous xeno species into their soldiers, primarily Orks. However, these experiments have proven to be a huge failure on behalf of whoever is in charge, as their creations were somehow allowed to watch Blade Runner and often try to stage revolts. The Absolvers have also been known to utilise xenos (and sometimes even Chaos) technology in order to reach their goals. For example, they have stolen banks upon banks of Tau equipment and equip their Shipmates with a shitty mix of gear from all over the galaxy, causing every last one of them to look like something out of Mad fucking Max. 'Absolved Sectors' After renouncing their allegiance to the Imperium citing it's anti-progressive and hateful nature as reasons, the Absolvers decided to form a new attempt at utopian society, closely emulating the Tau Empire model, called the 'Absolved Sectors'. This was formed by taking advantage of the destruction around the Eye of Terror- due to constant attacks from Chaos, it is hard for the Imperium to hold much ground their sustainably which makes it easy for the Absolvers to raid and colonise weak Imperial worlds- with the added threat of a likely chaos incursion. In their society, they have attempted to set up an equal system in which everybody has rights and is listened to for their opinions- an Empire based on reason. However, citizens of the Absolved Sectors do not much feel liberated. Instead they fear for their lives, because at any moment a daemonic incursion or chaos raider warband could strike, leading destruction and civilian casualties in it's wake. If you try to not be grimdark, we'll just make you grimdark in another way. Characters Many a character reside in the Absolvers, and to add to the overall retardedness of the Kennet 40k, we decided to detail them here. I swear, don't blame anyone except Luke for these. This heretical fanfiction is his fault. 2nd Captain After the original 2nd Captain of the Absolvers died, the company champion became the new captain. In his first large battle, he was almost immediately knocked face down in the dust by a grey knight terminator. Luckily, he somehow survived and, along with most of the other Absolvers characters, was sucked into the warp. He eventually made it back to the Absolvers home planet right in the middle of the Ork invasion. We're not sure why, but there's something causing him to be slowly dying. They still haven't managed to cure him. UPDATE- He died of this mysterious illness whilst the Absolvers homeworld was under siege from Ghazkghull Thraka's warband as the Absolvers had too few resources to keep him alive. Shas'am Shas'am is a Cadre Fireblade who came to the rescue of the Absolvers on Aera Prime. He died. Horribly. 'cause he's commie scum. The Great Guardian The great guardian's identity is totally unknown, but he has taken an oath to defend the 2nd Captain. He has been sighted many times and is feared as a killer in disguise, and is thought to actually have a totally robotic body- he is an abominable intelligence. Unfortunately, the mystery surrounding the Great Guardian has never been sold, as he was sucked into the warp following the last stand at Aera Prime- he was presumed dead, and, since most of the stuff that got sucked in the warp then has been spat back out since though he hasn't, it is safe to assume that he isn't coming back. But maybe he will. AS A SUPER DAEMON PRINCE! THE CORRUPTION CREEPS EVER ONWARDS INTO THE ABSOLVERS, AS THE GREAT CHANGER OF WAYS WILLS IT! The Absolvers Chapter Master The Chapter Master of the Absolvers, now referred to as the 'Lord Militant of the Absolved Sectors' after the Absolvers left the Imperium and formed their own empire, is yet another mysterious figure. Very few outside of the Absolvers know his identity, and he has not been recorded as ever seen or notified in battle- although it is possible that he has been in battle, just nobody realised it was him. The only people who supposedly know his identity are Azhek Ahriman, Magnus the Red (who doesn't really care much about him except from wanting to corrupt him) and Elfric Stormsock. Obviously. The Officio Assassinorum have attempted to put him down multiple times, however each time a target is suspected to be the Chapter Master, it always appears that they were just a decoy and the real Chapter Master keeps on living. He's basically Alpharius like that. [[Category:Lore] Category:Forces